Fateblue
by Touhoufanatic
Summary: the holy grail war will never be the same, for those of another world now come as servants. rated M for nu
1. Chapter 1

Note: I am relatively new to the fate universe and while I do research on things I need to, there is a lot to research. If there are any rules that I'm not abiding by please pm me so I can ask my expert if they would be relevant. Enjoy

**Edit: many grammar errors fixed**

Rin Tohsaka sat in a dark room, candlelight illuminating her and the magic circle upon the floor like some kind of cave drawing. The gems on the corners of the decagram shone brilliantly as she sat in the center of it with a palm on her forehead as she grumbled to herself. It did not make sense, five times now she had tried to summon up her servant for this war and five times nothing had happened at all, and her best summoning time was almost up. I have to keep trying she thought to herself as she stood back up and calmed herself. She chanted the words for her summoning once again and poked her palm letting blood run down it to drip onto the floor; which was not stained like her hand from having done this repeatedly. The drop of blood came off her hand and seemed to hang in the air as it travelled to the floor with an audible drip. This time however her magic circle glowed how it should have. In mere moments the circle had risen above her and she spoke the last part of her spell, which was then followed by a ridiculously loud crash that seemed to come from the other side of her manor.

"What in the" she said to herself as she left the room of candlelight and entered the fully lit halls of her home. She went down at least three halls before she came got to the door to a storage room that had its door blown off. She looked inside and there saw who she assumed was her servant.

He wore a black and red coat complete with red boots and gauntlets covering his arms, and a ridiculously large blade on the back of his waist. She did it! She had summoned a saber by the looks of it!

Just then the man whose white hair blocked his green and red eyes for only a moment looked up and saw her. "I suppose you're the one who summoned me? He asked rather angrily with a light grumble.

"Yes. My name is Rin Tohsaka; I am the magi in this Holy Grail war that has summoned you to be my servant for this reason." She declared happily with as much charisma as she could.

" I see, very well then my name is, no never mind why don't we find somewhere a little better lit, this rubble is painful too" he stated as he stood up off of what was the remains of the room of the room's ceiling causing it to crumble into even more pieces as he followed her out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin Tohsaka and her slightly gruff servant sat in her homes main tea room, and as she took a sip of her tea her servant spoke up.

"I suppose I should begin with this, my name is Ragna the Bloodedge, your berserker class servant it would seem" he said with obvious chagrin.

A berserker! Well crap. Wait Ragna?

"Other than the fact that servants should not reveal their identities I don't recognize our name from history or myth." She stated to him.

"There's reason for that, I'm not from this places history or myth which makes not revealing our identities a useless precedent. The world I was from was destroyed and everyone with it. I'm not sure if it would be considered a different reality or a different timeline or what. I don't even know how this happened but what I do know is that the winners of this war get one wish that can be anything they want." He explained with obvious knowledge about the war.

"And you're willing to help me get mine so you can get yours?"

"Yes, I need to get it, I have unfinished business that I have to deal with."

"Very well then, I was hoping I would summon a saber class servant but if I summoned you I suppose I will have to deal with it. I hope we can work well together." She stated as he looked him over once more. "You said you're a berserker class servant, if so how do you explain your ability to talk and think freely?

This made Ragna seem to pause as he looked at her with an extremely confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Almost any historical figure can become a berserker class servant but the cost for the increase combat capabilities and endurance is that they lose their reasoning capability and in some cases even the ability to speak coherently. Whereas you are able to speak and think as I'm assuming you were able to in the world you come from correct?

"Well yeah, I'm not sure why but what I do know is that I'm classed as a berserker, maybe it's because of the way I fight? Anyway does it really matter?"

Rin pondered this questioned. "I suppose not, though I will still look into it later. I hope you can do as I ask during this war, After all I would like to not use my command seals unless I need to"

Ragna seemed to grimace at this thought as he looked at her hand that bore the command seals. "It's not like I have much of a choice, besides I have a feeling you'll probably be easier to work with than a certain rabbit I know of"

"Rabbit?"

"Never mind"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin Tohsaka stood outside her classroom leaning against a window as she watched people walk by. It was lunchtime and people were either walking with friends or going to the cafeteria or other places to eat their food. Since summoning her servant Ragna she could easily tell she was now being far more cautious, looking over all other students and trying to feel if they possessed even a hint of magical skill which would make them a potential opponent in the war.

Ragna sat beside her, with his body going right through the window, he seemed to be enjoying the fact he could become invisible and incorporeal to touch by all but her or other mages. Though it looked like something was bothering him

"Something wrong" she quietly asked him without turning to look at him, after all they were in a crowded hallway.

"No, not particularly. I'm just getting a feeling there's something or someone at work here. "

Rin glanced around the hall. "I haven't sensed a single person with magical aptitude at all"

"Not this worlds magic, my worlds, while it is weak I can still feel it slightly, the power of the boundary."

"You mean that alternate plane of pure knowledge you described to me?" Rin asked as she stood up and walked into the classroom and sat down.

"Yes, there were a few people that could use its power or who radiated it passively just by existing"

"And you think you can feel them? I thought you could not use your skills here because this world lacked that element, Seithr was it?"

" yeah, most people from my world power our abilities or weapons with Seithr and since it does not exist here I thought I would be unable to, but it seems I'm growing used to the mana of this world, I think I may be able to use my skills at their best pretty soon because of it."

Rin looked up to see that most of her class was returning to the classroom as she finished off the conversation "that's good; I was worried when you said you would not be able to fight correctly without this Seithr stuff. Regardless we will just have to wait; we'll look over the campus for anything that can give us information after classes are done"

"Very well, shall I go look around?"

"No, it would be safer for both of us if you stay here for now" she finished as the bell rang and class started up again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regardless of what she had said to him, after the class after lunch Rin asked Ragna too look around the school for anything out of the ordinary but to return to her at the first sign of trouble, an annoying request but it at least got him out of that boring classroom. Ragna wandered around the halls of the school occasionally peeking through doors to see classes and it's students, it intrigued him slightly as schools from his world back when he was actually in school were far more regimental and strict; at least he had heard that they were as he had never went to any kind of formal school unlike noel or his brother Jin.

"huh, this is quite the incident I've gotten into" he muttered to himself as he looked around the now vacant halls of the school, they reminded him of NOL headquarters building halls, all white and clean as if to say something to people that come here from outside. He knew they were not white for the same reasons, after all this was a public school not a military peace office but it made him uneasy regardless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin had been to school after it had closed before but she did not recall it being this unnerving, but then before it was for club activities or something similar, not looking for magical residue that would allow her to hunt down and kill someone, or at least incapacitate them. The halls seemed to loom over her and Ragna and every step seemed to be a bit shorter as the climbed stairway after stairway and perused hall after hall and class after class. By the time they got to the rooftop of the main building she had not sensed any magic but her instincts were screaming at her, something was here and it was watching them.

Rin opened her mouth to speak when Ragna suddenly jumped in front of her and swung his oversized metal slab of a blade right off of his waist and into a flying handless black and orange glowing blade that seemed to disappear as soon as it hit his blade, the force of witch made him slide back slightly. "An attack, from where?" Rin quickly questioned Ragna

"Not sure, but I do know what it was" Ragna replied with a grimace. He stood there silently and then turned to his right where Rin then saw their foe.

A single girl floated above the roof, but she was obviously a servant, she wore what looked to be a blue bodysuit and had pieces of white and blue armour on her legs chest and arms, and an eye patch that looked exactly like Ragna's one gauntlet. Behind her Rin could see what looked to be odd shaped blades, eight of them floating behind her. She seemed to have no emotion as she looked straight at them and spoke to what seemed to be herself, or maybe her master.

"Targets designated. Rin Tohsaka, magi. Ragna the Bloodedge, triple S class criminal and berserker servant to the magi Rin Tohsaka… danger rating of 4 and 9 respectively, awaiting orders"

Rin looked at her astonished "what is she, a robot?! And wait just a four!"

Ragna however grimaced as he answered her "almost, she's a prime field device, a Murakumo unit, originally meant to explore the boundary, as far as I can tell they are mostly organic, but I would not call them human. I'm more worried about the color of its armour!"

"Why?"

"Because if its coloring says anything then that means I know this Murakumo considerably well in quite a few ways" Ragna stated as he positioned himself to strike.

"Orders received, destruction order confirmed" the Murakumo stated coldly as it raised its hands towards Rin and Ragna. Black and orange glowing blades seemed to appear as if out of the air itself and then flew toward them from every conceivable angle possible as the Murakumo said one last thing before beginning its assualt.

"Lay waste"


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: many grammar errors fixed**

Rin Tohsaka sat in her classroom, allowing the open window to waft fresh air on her rather messy hair. She had had trouble sleeping the night before because she had been so sore; the battle with the enemy servant had taken it out of her and she had at least five bruises that she had been willing to count, and a few more where she didn't' want to count from the feel of things. It still nagged her, if an unknown enemy servant could almost beat her own then how strong was its master?

"Miss Tohsaka!"

Oh crap, she had zoned out "yes" she said as she stood up to see the teacher and half the class staring at her and the other half giggling to themselves like hyenas.

"You should pay attention in my class. Now answer the question on the board."

"I'm sorry, of course" it was going to be a long class until lunch time came around again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sleeping in class?" Ragna asked Rin as she left the classroom as the lunch bell rang.

Rin peeked out of the corner of her eye at him and walked down the hall hissing quietly to him.

"Shouldn't you be the one sleeping to heal those wounds of yours?

Ragna shrugged and flexed his arms casually. "I always healed fast, but I seem to heal faster here."

"More likely you're healing because of my mana you jerk"

"You seem mad"

Rin stomped down the hall slightly more noticeably as she ignored the comment. She was mad. Her first battle in this war and it had ended with an obvious loss on her side because she was not prepared for it. She would not let that happen again she thought as she patted the pocket of her skirt making sure some of her gems were in close reach.

Ragna noticed this and sighed. She probably blamed herself about the loss the night before. It wasn't but he could tell that she did. They had been two close to each other to flank the Murakumo, which led to them both being in the kill zone of its blades. He had been lucky to block most of them, but the Murakumo's metal floating blades caught him in the stomach as he tried to dodge them, he just did not have the movement range required to fight it on that rooftop. Murakumo's were always a hassle

Ragna sighed to himself again before he spoke up to get Rin's attention. "Could you find out if the Murakumo's master is a student here?"

Rin looked to him, but just barely. "I only know of one other person in the school who has magic, and they couldn't be its master, though I have been sensing a slight increase of mana in the school. It is possible that there is someone here who summoned it, I just cannot tell at. This…point?"

Rin stopped walking and was standing at the top of a stairway. She looked around as if hunting for something and then looked over the edge. Below her she could see a boy in the year below her talking to someone, but she could not see who. She rushed down the flight of stairs and turned the corner to see that the boy was part of the automotive club and hat he was talking to Shirou Emiya, a boy in the class next to hers who is she recalled correctly often was fixing things for the student council, but did not belong to any club.

Ragna stepped up beside her "sense someone?"

Rin looked at Shirou Emiya and could not believe herself. She could sense magic off of him, raw and unrefined but powerful enough to possibly be a master. "Maybe, that one might be a master, I need to go to class so watch him for a bit would you?"

Ragna looked at him, he seemed extremely normal though a tad dull. But he knew from experience that those that looked weak could be just as powerful as anyone else. "All right, if I see him do anything that seems abnormal I'll come back and tell you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin had been right when she had told Ragna that he was in the class next door to hers. Being in the same grade and right beside her classroom made it extremely simple to watch him granted it was considerably boring to do so but it was much easier than breaking into an NOL headquarters which usually needed far more bloodshed and a lot more walking. The boy he was watching had orange hair and seemed relatively normal, if a slight pushover to doing what others asked of him. He seemed to be average in his classes too, getting only half of the questions he was asked right. The main issue was that Ragna could indeed sense magic from him which confused him more than anything. Before coming here he had to notice peoples strengths based off of their ars magus or any weapons they had on them, or if he was lucky he could tell from the way they managed themselves. But here there was no Seithr, only magic, and now he could sense it and those that used it. It was freaking unnerving. He knew magic worked differently here but it still made him extremely nervous.

He quickly blinked realizing he had dozed off; from the sound he was hearing the classroom was far more lively and loud. Must've changed classes. He looked up and saw that they had indeed changed classes as the only ones in the classroom were the girls of the class, and they all were in the middle of changing into white and red clothing he could only assume was some kind of training gear. He walked over to the window by the boy Shirou's bag trying not to take peeks at the various well curved girls who were all around wearing only their underwear. Try as he might he could only stop himself so much and found himself taking peeks at them regard less until the last of them left the classroom, appearing on the track outside the window moments later. He could see the boys in the class their two, and as soon as he spotted Shirou Emiya he then pulled his bag off of the desks hook and placed it on the desk opening it up. A normal person would feel bad for looking into someone's bag, but Ragna had killed numerous people as he destroyed cauldrons before so it didn't faze him, much. The boy's bag held nothing of worth, books; pencils, a calculator and what looked to be some kind of magazine, nothing magical, and nothing to even point him out as a master. Looking back out the window the class seemed to be into an intense game on a grassy field, kicking around some kind of ball. Almost looks like fun Ragna though as he quickly spied Shirou and watched him intently.

"Pretty creepy watching boys like that, and going through their bags is absolutely disgusting. But I suppose it suits a dog like you"

No. no. NO! Ragna turned around the see the owner of the voice "god damn rabbit what are you doing here?!"

Before him stood none other than Rachael Alucard, Her black dress and blond twin tails flowing ever so slightly in the smooth breeze that blew from the window that was behind him. She stared at him with obvious disapproval as she shook her head to get a strand of hair out of her eyes. Ragna noticed something, Rachael's familiars the bat GI and her shape shifting cat umbrella Nago where nowhere to be seen.

"Now now, is that anyway to greet someone? I should hope not for your sake!" Rachael scoffed as she walked toward him.

"God dammit Rachael, what are you here for, how are you even here in the first place!" Ragna roared at the vampire as she stopped merely five feet from him.

"I am here for a similar reason you are of course"

"…a servant?"

"Of course not, I have far more important things to do that be bossed around by lowlifes. But enough of that. I am here to tell you something"

"Oh yeah, and what is that"

"You need to win" Rachael stated with obvious care in her voice.

Ragna stood there thinking about this statement. He had intended to win, but why was it so important, and why did she sound like she cared?

" I know what you're thinking, but I cannot tell you why, suffice to say if the servants of any other master win instead then our world will not return into being as it should" Rachael stated as she turned and walked to the doorway.

"Wait Rachael, what's this about?"

She turned her head and looked at him smiling slightly. "Do not worry; nothing will go wrong as long as you win." She stated as she tuned out the door and into the hall. By the time Ragna got to the hall, she was gone and he was left with her words ringing in his ears like some kind of insane church bell from hell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirou Emiya sighed to himself as he left the school grounds. Spending every bit if free time fixing things for the student council was tiring, though it did make him feel good and was not too difficult for him. Being able to use magic to fix machinery was useful but it was hard to do so without being caught and it did tire him out quite a bit. Only it seemed to be tiring him out less and less as of late, was he getting better. No it felt like he was somehow getting stronger both physically and mentally.

Weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit: fixed many grammar errors**

Rachael Alucard sat upon the roof of a tomb in the cities graveyard as she tried to drink some tea out of can, then proceeding to throw the can over her shoulder. Not having Gi or Nago around was making things extremely bothersome, especially since she was having trouble finding any decent black tea in the entire city. No teashops were open late enough for her and the vending machines only carried tasteless liquid witch could be chopped up to flavourless fizz that probably poisoned people. She sighed to herself and looked around the graveyard she sat in, the grass around the paths and stones was well maintained and the stones themselves were well taken care of. The largest epitaph in the entire graveyard said something about an accident ten years ago, meaning the graveyard itself was made for those who had died in the accident. She looked up into the sky as she sensed the presence of one who she had hoped would not appear, someone was about to die.

"Be safe Ragna" she whispered to herself quietly as she stood up and hopped off the tombs roof.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what do you want to do then?" asked Ragna as he stood beside the fireplace in Rin's home.

Rin sat on the couch scratching her head as the possibilities ran through her head. If Shirou Emiya was a master in this war he would have to be dealt with, the only problem was that she did not know if he was a master or not. If he was she needed to either make him an ally or dispose of him, but if he wasn't and she tried something it would make her known to all of the other masters and would put her at a disadvantage. The best idea seemed to be leaving him alone and seeing what happened.

"We'll leave him alone, we don't know if he is a master or not so until we do we will not do anything.

Ragna thought over the idea, it seemed like something the NOL would say; wait till something happens then react, even if it's too late to stop it.

"Do you want me to watch him periodically then just to be safe?"

Rin looked up at him and nodded her head. Her eyes had black lines under them, probably from the late nights planning on contingencies and strategies of combat for when they meet anyone else's master. Later that night he had to argue her to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For three days in a row Ragna had followed the boy Shirou Emiya without finding anything on him before Rin allowed him to follow him for about an hour after. He was following behind him as Shirou was going to the student council room witch had a broken heater apparently. Ragna came in through the wall to see Shirou talking to who he assumed was the student council president, and behind on the table stood a plain gas heater that looked like it had a baseball bat taken to its top.

"Jeez man what did you guys do to this thing Issei?" Shirou asked the president as he looked over the heater.

"It was put on the table when the floor was being swept, it got bumped and fell off, it stopped working afterword's" Issei replied with a slightly embarrassed shrug.

"Huh, I think I can have it done in an hour or so, it'll be ready for tomorrow" Shirou told him as he turned the heater a few times.

Issei looked relieved upon hearing this. "Thanks man you're the best, will you need any help with anything?

"No don't worry about it, just go on ahead and I'll see you tomorrow"

Ragna looked on as the president left the room and Shirou Emiya cracked his neck and his knuckles as he looked over the heater.

"All right, let's do this" Shirou Emiya said to himself as he then put both his hands on the heater and muttered to himself "Trace on"

Ragna looked on as Shirou said this and then saw the heaters bent top begin to flatten out to how it would have been before, and he even could see a spark of energy jump off Shirou's palms. He was using magic to repair the heater, he even used enough that Ragna himself could even feel it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirou Emiya sat at the table in his home working on the homework they had been given, mainly because he was behind because of the heater repair. He always worried if someone would wonder how he repaired them; after all he could not just tell them it was magic that his father had taught him before he had died. He looked at his homework and sighed, he was almost done but he really needed to have something to eat, but he had forgotten to buy groceries the day before.

Walking to the store was not the problem, but by the time he had bought his late dinner it was almost eleven and it was ridiculously dark. He wasn't afraid of the dark but it did make it harder to get home at a decent time. As he walked he was passing the entrance to a small park he could see a short girl wearing a purple coat and hat just standing there with her white hair having in the wind. She looked younger than him so he thought he should ask her what she was doing out this late, but as he walked over she looked up to see him and stood up.

"Good evening to you mister" she said to him as he neared.

"Good evening, should you be out this late miss? Shirou asked her

The girl chuckled at this and began walking past him "I've got business to tend to, but what about you mister, if you don't summon someone you'll end up dead pretty soon."

Hearing this Shirou turned to reply, only to see the girl being gone, as if she disappeared into the dark streets themselves..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who a yo, ow id you su on e? (Who are you, how did you summon me)

"I am a magus of this Holy Grail war; you have been summoned as my servant for the purpose of helping me attain victory.

"w sho d I elp yo ?" (Why should I help you)

"Because you can get your own wish granted when we win the war, and if you refuse I will force you to help me!"

" ry we l. I il ass st you In w n ing thi ar." (Very well. I will assist you in winning this war)

"Good"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're sure of what you saw Ragna?" Rin asked him after he told her what he had seen.

Ragna nodded quietly as he took a bite of an apple he had took from the kitchen. "yeah, he used magic and repaired the heater"

"Reinforcement magic then in all likelihood. While not exactly a skill most magus would use, it does have its uses, and we could use it to our advantage. If you're sure he has no servant then I will need to confront him rather quickly."

Ragna looked at Rin who now seemed to be throwing around ideas in her head while muttering a few of them to herself rather audibly. Ragna felt a little apprehensive though. The boy Shirou obviously did not have a servant and had no command seals, meaning he was not the one commanding the Murakumo, and if he wasn't who was? And he and a Murakumo had been summoned to this world then who else from their world would be?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin discovered the next day that actually finding Shirou Emiya was more difficult than she had imagined as Issei was running him all over the school fixing things. She figured the only reason he was able to do all of the repairs so quickly was because of his reinforcement magic. But what made her think was the fact of how many repairs he had to make. The more Rin ran around the school looking for him the more she could feel something wrong, almost like a miasma filling the halls making it hard to breath. By the time the last class ended she had yet to spy him, but by this time she was more worried about the fact that the miasma that seemed to fill the school was so thick it actually made her nauseas

"Whatever it is, it's magical in nature. If only I could figure out what it was." As she muttered this to herself she looked out a window and saw Shirou Emiya walking out of the school grounds.

Crap.

Rin ran out of the school as fast as she could while hoping no one would see her, after all it would not do her any good if people started asking questions. By the time she got to the entrance to the school grounds Shirou Emiya was nowhere to be seen. She figured she would have to ask someone, probably Issei, where he lived so she could talk to him after school, and actually find him. as she turned to go down the street she simultaneously realized the miasma did not leave the school grounds, and that standing right before her was a girl wearing a blue bodysuit and an eye patch that looked like the back of Ragna's one hand.

The girl stood there in bare feet staring directly at her without emotion. "Target located. Magus Rin Tohsaka. Danger level 3. Beginning destruction of target."

"Ragna get over here! And wait level three now!" yelled Rin as she began running in the opposite direction of the Murakumo, she was regretting having Ragna follow Shirou. She looked behind her to see the Murakumo summon a giant sword behind her, which then turned into the Murakumo's white and blue armour. Rin shook her head, she needed to keep running until Ragna got back to her, and while she could summon her with a command seal she really did not want to use it unless she had too. It was a good thing she kept herself in good physical shape she thought as she looked to her side to see the Murakumo flying above the buildings to her right.

Oh right, it can fly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knock, knock

"Who could it be at this hour?" muttered Shirou to himself as he traversed the halls of his house to the front door. As he opened the door he was greeted with an odd sight.

Standing almost Eight feet tall a man in a suit of clean smooth white armour stood before him. The man's helmet was completely flat with no visible face and black hair done into a long ponytail could be seen coming out of the helmet. He held a long straight blade of a style Shirou had never seen before that reached almost as tall as the man standing before him.

"You are Shirou Emiya?" spoke the man in the armour, his voice becoming an echo of itself because of his helm.

"Um yes. Who are you?"

The man in white armour swung his sword to the side with the end pointing directly at Shirou "my name is Hakumen! Die magus!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors notes: all right then, this chapter took me a while to finalize for a number of reasons. I won't go into them suffice to say figuring out the order of the scenes was a nightmare. On another note there are now two more servants having been revealed so the action will begin shorty. Also I had hoped I would not have to say this but i would really like it if people gave reviews, good or bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edit: many grammar errors fixed**

Rin turned a street corner and began running up a hill in the older part of town. While the hill itself was not too steep she was already tired from running from the Murakumo. Ragna had given her the details on them a few nights before, but he never said they were this fast!

She quickly turned another corner to find herself in a small kid's park, wide open space and not a soul around, perfect. She turned around with a green jewel in her hand to see the Murakumo landing in front of her. This particular jewel like all of hers had been filled with ten years of magic and spells, and ten years of wind spells was sure to send the Murakumo flying across the town.

"targets endurance low. Proceeding with annihilation of target" stated the Murakumo and it raised its arm summoning a glowing blade that flew right toward her. While Ragna had told her that they were apparently able to block Rin figured it wasn't a good idea and she jumped to the side to dodge the blade. As she looked back up she whipped the jewel at the Murakumo who was turning to target her once more.

Crack!

The jewel hit the Murakumo strait in the belly sending out the contained magic of the jewel. Great winds with the force of gales smashed into the Murakumo snapping the floating blades behind it and sending the Murakumo itself into the air right in the direction of the harbour. After a few seconds Rin could not even see the Murakumo and the winds from her jewel were finally down to a light breeze. Small chunks of metal could be seen embedded in the ground and the parks stone walls as Rin shook her head and walked out waiting for Ragna to actually find her!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look I came as fast as I could!" argued Ragna as he followed behind Rin who was now walking at a rather fast pace down the streets as she attempted to find a street she actually knew.

"Excuses will not get you anywhere. I even had to beat that thing myself"

"Sounds like you did a number on it though, right?"

"I hit it with the force of three hurricanes! Of course it did a number on it."

Ragna thought on that statement. In the world he was from there had not been hurricanes since before the black beast. He had no idea how strong a hurricane was even supposed to be. Probably better not to ask though, if it could do what she described to a Murakumo he figured it would be better not to get hit like that. "Did you want to go and finish it off then? Murakumo's take a long time to heal."

"There's no point, I don't know where it fell, besides it's now wounded so it should be less trouble" Rin replied as she stopped at a four way street. "Do you sense that?"

Ragna stopped and closed his eyes. Not only did he sense some of this world's mana nearby he also sensed the boundary nearby as well. Both were near each other and moving farther, and the mana he felt was getting weak. "Yeah, its weak though. There's also boundary energy near it."

"So another person from your world then; If they're a servant then their probably in a fight. Let's go check out the competition."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirou groaned as he tried to sit up while clenching the now bleeding hole in his belly, apparently being impaled on a sword longer than he was tall hurt. He looked up to see the armoured man who introduced himself as Hakumen climbing through the hole in the wall that was created when he was thrown through. He kept trying to get up but could not, the wound to his belly making just moving a painful act. As he finally got up onto his knees he looked up to see a white boot.

Crack!

Shirou attempted to get up again and found he was now outside in-between the shed and the house. Looking up he saw Hakumen coming out a door of the house, and a hole in the wall where he had been kicked through.

"You are making this more difficult than it needs to be magus. Accept your fate."

No. hell no. I can't die here; I haven't even done anything of worth. I haven't saved anyone

As Shirou thought this he attempted to crawl to the shed making it to the door before Hakumen kicked him through it.

Looking around the shed was just how he left it the night before. Tools lay all over upon the ground and the broken appliances that lined the wall. In front of him on the old circle on the floor was a single oversized wrench that the night before he had almost reinforced. The end had broken off of it because of his failure but the handle was long enough he could use it potentially. Grabbing it he quickly reinforced it successfully in time to turn and block a downward sweep from Hakumen's overly long blade. It cut through the wrench handle about halfway before he pulled the blade back from it pulling it out of Shirou's hands.

Hakumen glared down at him as he flicked his blade slicing the wrench handle in two. "Impressive magus, it almost makes me upset that I must end you.

Shirou could barely breathe let alone talk as he lay on the ground looking at the man raising his blade above his shoulder to cleave him in half. All he could do was think.

Not now. I can't follow my father's footsteps like this. I haven't saved anyone and I'm going to die before I even have a chance to! It can't end like this!

"Optic barrel!"

Shirou looked up as he heard this to see a chain of small light filled explosions strike Hakumen knocking him out the doorway of the shed and onto the midnight grass of his homes lawn. Looking behind him he saw a sight that was totally unreal. Behind him stood a girl wearing a short blue one piece blue dress and boots. On her arms were odd metal clasps with long red cords coming off them and in her hand she held what looked to be very long square pistols of some sort witch she was pointing out the door. But what he noticed more than any of her clothing or her severe lack of chest size was her hair. It was long and sleek in a shade of blonde that seemed to illuminate the room.

The blonde girl walked around him with her guns still pointing out the door. Shirou looked out to see her standing in the doorway as Hakumen stood up and faced her.

"p- Please leave!" stuttered the blonde girl before him as she shot off a warning shot to the side of Hakumen.

"Child of the azure! Your existence in this world is not required. Stand aside"

"I- I can't do that"

Hakumen just stood there as the girl aimed her guns at him "do you think you could stop me alone?"

"She's not alone"

Shirou looked past Hakumen to see two figures behind him. One was wearing a black and red coat and carried a massive metal slab of a blade. The other was none other than Rin Tohsaka from his school. At least he thought it was as his vision was becoming blurrier by the moment making it hard enough just to see colored blobs.

"Ragna?!" yelled the blonde in shock.

"Later Noel, lets finish Hakumen first."

Hakumen change his stance and turned his head to Ragna. "Black beast. So you are in this world as well"

"Yeah what of it!?" yelled Ragna in response.

"It would seem this world is now beyond saving, very well"

As quickly as Hakumen turned he jumped backwards over the wall of the Emiya estate leaving Shirou with the final sight of Rin, Ragna and noel running over to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Will he be okay" Noel asked as Rin finished bandaging up Shirou's stomach wound which by this time had miraculously almost healed itself.

Rin looked up from Shirou at the servant he had summoned. The girl named Noel was thinly built with only ever so slight muscle and a washboard for a chest. Only her body's natural feminine curves and her long hair made her seem like the girl she was. Rin could tell however that she was powerful, just like Ragna and the one named Hakumen she seemed to radiate power though it seemed to feel different than Hakumen or Ragna's auras.

"Yes he should be fine now, let us wait in the living room" Rin said as she and Noel got up and went to the living room.

Once there she realized it was a mistake, there were two walls with large holes in them making the room startling cold. Ragna however seemed unfazed as he sat in the middle of the room with his legs crossed as if he was meditating. Rin sighed to herself as she began repairing the holes with a simple spell she could do in her sleep as Noel sat across the table from Ragna who still was meditating.

Once she finished the repairs to the walls she sat down beside Ragna and turned her attention to Noel who seemed to be extremely nervous, the question was why-…. Of course.

"You don't need to worry; I'm not going to harm Shirou."

Noel finally looked up at this. Her deep blue eyes showed that she had been crying and she was obviously a seriously broken girl, the question was why.

"It will be a while before he wakes, would you mind speaking with me and answering a few question I might have Noel?"

"Okay" she stated simply as she rubbed her eyes and pulled a blanket that was beside her over her bare back.

"All right then let's start with something simple. My name is Rin Tohsaka, may I ask for yours?"

"Noel vermillion"

"You know Ragna already yes?"

"Yes"

"May I ask how?"

"We've fought against and beside each other a few times." Noel answered in the same tone. Rin looked to Ragna who simply nodded in agreement.

This is getting nowhere Rin thought to herself as she rolled her shoulders to loosen up. "Do you know why you're here like Ragna?"

"Um, I don't know how but I was summoned by mister Shirou to be a servant in this holy grail war in which If we win I can have any wish I choose granted."

Rin placed her hand on the table and sighed to herself. The same answer, she gives almost the same answer that Ragna had given her, Time for a more serious question.

"That's correct. Ragna tells me that your world was destroyed, do you know how?"

"Yes"

"…..Would you tell me how?"

"That's probably not a good idea at the moment Rin" Ragna quickly interrupted as he got up and began making some tea after taking off his long red coat.

Rin was shocked at hearing this and looked back to realize Ragna was right. Noel was obviously holding back tears, whatever caused the destruction of their world must have been a hard thing to remember for her. "Okay forget I asked that, do you know what class you are in this Holy Grail war then?"

"Archer class"

Makes sense considering her weapons Rin thought to her as Ragna sat down beside her with a tray of teacups and a pot of tea. "Would you like some as well Noel?"

Noel perked up at this and looked at the teapot. "Tea?"

"Green tea actually" commented Ragna casually "it's all I could find"

Noel brightened up at this and smiled "yes, please"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hakumen walked slowly through the forest clutching his side with his free arm as his blade arm slashed through any branches that tried to block his path. The child of the Azure was alive, the black beast was alive, and now they both were here in another world attempting to destroy it as well. He would not allow it. He could not allow it. His reason for being would and could not allow it. They had to die. But to deny them any future chance of life he would have to win the war. He would have to kill the magus with them and anyone who opposed the order he sought to bring to this world and his own. And nothing would stop him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you finished with your stupid circle yet you sickening creature!"

"I is al ost re dy" (it is almost ready)

"Well hurry it up already; I need you to be stronger if we are going to win this. And anything goes"

" o ourse, I ill ki th all nd th azure ill e mi e" (of course, I will kill them all and the azure will be mine)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Rin slept in the living room of Shirou's residence. It was far too late to go back to her own home and she had a feeling doing so was a bad idea, from all the questions that she had Noel answer she could tell that if noel was human she would have needed to have severe psychological evaluations, the girl was broke in the head. She sat up and leaned against the wall of the living room and surveyed the room.

Her magic had fixed the walls as if they had never been broken so it was easy to tell what the room was like. While not nearly as big as her dining room it was a decent size and the table could easily have six to eight people at it without trouble. Combined with the sheer size of the home and the number of rooms this place could easily be converted into a small hotel, it even had a separate smaller building outside complete with one bedroom and a bathroom, almost like a miniature apartment. she could only wonder how Shirou was not driven insane by such a large empty house.

She looked to see Noel writhing in the blanket over to her right, tears running down her face as she cried in her sleep and made apologies to whomever was in her dream. It was kind of scary but it was also sad. Just what happened to that girl to break her so badly?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkness. Blackness. A void without sound. Without touch. Without taste. Without smell. All he could see was blackness. A deep piercing blackness that went on forever but had never started. In the depths of the darkness Shirou could see something. A sword? No two swords. Exact inverses. Exact mirrors of each other floating in the never beginning bleakness. Bright silver with a deep black handle and deep black with a handle of brightest silver. Different from the other but like a clone. The same as the other yet like snowflakes. As the world of blackness turned to light all he could do was stare at the blades before they disappeared from his sight along with all the light and all the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Breakfast the next morning yielded good results when halfway through eating Rin and Noel looked up to see Shirou standing in the door looking highly confused about their presence. He looked terrible too, his hair was all over the place, his shirt was disheveled and Rin was pretty sure his pants were not buttoned from the way they were almost falling off before he proceeded to sit at the end of the table and getting comfortable before finally speaking to Rin."

"Um, Tohsaka, why are you in my living room?"

Rin looked sour at the question, "Do you not remember what happened?"

Shirou sat there and thought to himself, he looked to Noel who was averting her gaze. His face told her that he did indeed remember what had happened.

Before he could say anything Ragna decided to speak up from the kitchen where he was currently making tea. "You were attacked by Hakumen. If you had not summoned Noel when you did you would be dead regardless of the fact that we came to help."

Shirou seemed to darken at this prospect. "What do you mean summoned?"

"It seems you have been chosen to fight in this Holy Grail war, Emiya." Rin stated as she rested her head on her hand.

"Um, what?"

Rin sighed to herself. This was going to take a while to explain to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After explaining what she could to him, she left for her own home with the promise she would return before dinner. Being a Saturday, Shirou was fine with it. But now he had another problem, being stuck alone with the beautiful but shy girl named Noel. She currently sat across the dining room from Kotatsu and seemed to be just as uncomfortable as he. She wore the same blue one piece outfit she wore the night before and Shirou could not help but notice the large metal clasps on her upper arms that had what looked to be long red cables coming out of hem. Her hat was on the table letting her long golden hair flow down behind her back. While he had to admit she was beautiful, he could not help but notice that she was keeping her gaze averted and did not seem to wish to meet his.

She was like him in a way. She'd had something terrible happen to her just like he had happen to him. Only difference between them however, was that while he had found ways to cope with it and live past it, she seemed to have not. Shirou tried to think of what to say to her, even if it was something small. He needed to start up a conversation, he just wasn't sure how.

"Um, Noel was it?"

"EEP!, Yy-yes?" the girl squeaked. It was obvious to him that she was nervous about the situation.

"Um, did you understand what Tohsaka explained?"

"I, I already understood the basics."

"I see. If you're here do you have a wish you want fulfilled?"

"Yes. What of you?"

Shirou thought to himself, did he really have a wish he wanted granted? Saving people would take hard work not a simple wish so that was out of the question. Money was also out of the question too. That's when an idea popped into his head. "I might. It could be anything, correct?"

"Um, yes."

"Then I suppose I do have a wish I would like granted. I'd like to have a terrible event undone."

"A terrible event?"

"Yes. There was a great fire here ten years ago and hundreds of people lost their lives. I think I'd like to stop it from having happened."

"I, I see."

"What's your wish?"

Noel seemed to tense up instantly upon hearing the question and looked completely away from Shirou as if trying to ignore his very presence.

"Uh, never mind. Forget I asked, Noel." Shirou said as he realized his mistake. Whatever her wish was it must hold some dangerous memories for her and would be better to not ask until she was ready.

Shirou sighed to himself as he looked at the clock, noticing it was almost five in the afternoon already. He stood up and walked into the kitchen top find that the fridge was almost empty. How long had he been out?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, that was fun!" Hazama stated as he shook blood off of his butterfly knives and onto the eviscerated body of the man that had summoned him. As he did, he saw the man reaching for his severed hand which had a brand on its back. Walking over, Hazama picked up the hand and could feel the power coming off of the seal. "Ah so, this little guy would allow you to make me your obedient toy, would it?"

The man glared up at Hazama and tried to speak, only managing to cough up blood instead.

"Well, we can't have that now, **can we!**" Hazama screamed as he swung his leg into the man's face sending his entire body careening into a nearby wall. " Ahahahahha, reminds me of taking old Ragna boy's arm. Oh, his face was brilliant!" Hazama laughed to himself as he walked out of the garage.

Stepping outside, he was welcomed with a cool refreshing breeze, and the familiar feeling of despair and pain in the very air itself. "This city is good, lots of despair. I'll have to add to it, though. To think I was summoned to get a wish, when being able to cut loose once again is just as good. I wonder who else is here to have some fun with."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're going to what?" Shirou asked Rin as the four of them ate the dinner he had finished preparing just as Rin had returned with multiple small bags.

"It is simple. I am worried about who we are fighting in the war so I propose an alliance between us."

"After that?"

"Well, if we are allied with each other it would be little help if we had to cross the entire city to help one another. So I shall be staying here for the war."

"Um, okay. From what you told me, the Holy Grail war is dangerous. So I'm not exactly against having allies, and there is plenty of free rooms here. But you still haven't told me why I am part of this war when I can barely use magic in the first place."

"We'll have to talk to the one who is the war's moderator. We can do this tomorrow as I haven't been able to contact him as of yet.

"Huh, all right. As long as Taiga doesn't pop by anytime soon it will be all good I guess. Would you like to be put up in any old room or the outbuilding?

Rin sat there and thought for a moment before nodding to herself. "If it is not too much trouble, the outbuilding sounds good."

"All right, I'll make sure there is power flowing to it after dinner when you bring your stuff over there."

"All right."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shirou says breakfast will be ready momentarily Rin, get up!" stated Ragna before leaving the room .

It had been three days since Noel had appeared, and a day since Shirou woke up and had the war mostly explained to him. She groaned to herself and got up out of the bed, and looked up to see herself upon the floor on her back staring at the ceiling. This woke her up rather fast as she knew she had not gotten caught on anything. She thought to herself how it happened as she stood up. And fell right back down again. She felt unbelievably tired, as if she had been casting spells for hours at a time. It did not make sense. Why was she so tired, she had not cast anything in days?

Breakfast was a simple matter, and apart from the chaos on the Friday before Rin figured the only problem they would have to deal with was if someone asked why the two of them were walking to school together, which the more she thought about it she found herself not hating oddly.

Halfway to the school as they passed an empty park, Ragna suddenly became corporeal and struck at what seemed to be a giant red fork that flew toward them.

"I thought that would get your attention, Ragna."

All four of them turned to see a girl wearing a black and red gothic dress who had her blonde hair done into large twin tails. Her red eyes stared at them as if they were only distractions and the way she acted was highly elegant, and arrogant.

"God damn, bunny leech!" Ragna yelled as he positioned himself between Rachel and Rin.

"Now now Ragna, that is no way to greet someone."

"And attacking them is!?"

"For getting your attention of course, but I needed their attention." Rachael stated as she pointed to Rin and Shirou who both looked highly tense.

"Who are you, a servant?" questioned Rin as she fiddled with a gem in her pocket.

Rachael seemed to laugh slightly as she walked over to and leaned against a nearby tree and picked up a shard of metal off of the ground. "No, it seems I am the moderator for this war, not the friend you were prepared to see."

Rin scowled ."And what proof do you have to that statement of yours?"

"None, but it would be wise not to find this Kotomine person of yours. " Rachael said as she turned and began walking away.

"Wait," called Shirou as he ran over to her before Ragna could stop him.

Rachael turned her head to Shirou and giggled to herself. "I can speak to you more later, Mister Emiya, but first you four must survive this day itself. Good day." Rachael said as she turned around the tree and disappeared without a trace.

Seeing no trace of her, both Rin and Shirou agreed that it would have to be dealt with later. For now acting normal came first, and that meant going to school and seeing if anyone else there was a master.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it ready, creature?"

" es" (yes)

"Good activate it then; we'll take out that bitch Tohsaka, and amplify your power at the same time!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Rin and Shirou waked through the school grounds to their respective classes, Rin could not help but feel the miasma from before, thicker than it had been the last time she sensed it. She could tell that Shirou could sense it as well but before she could say anything the worst happened.

She sensed it in time to throw up some magic to work as a shield but just barely. A blast wave of miasma forced its way out from the school building causing every student they could see to fall to the ground instantly.

"W- What's going on?" yelled Shirou as he ran over to a student's body and checked its pulse. As Rin came over to him all he did was nod that the student was okay.

"I should have noticed sooner. iIt's a magic spell probably meant to kill everyone to strengthen a servant."

"What! You mean they're willing to kill people just to win this bloody war?!"

"Yes, we need to find them and stop this," stated Rin as she noticed Ragna and Noel appearing before them.

"It's here," Ragna stated coolly as he drew his blade and flipped it around a few times.

Rin and Shirou looked up to see black ooze coming out of the ground before them. Other than its black ooze of a body, it had a white and black mask that slid up it onto the top of the mound. The very smell it let off left them nauseous and Noel who moments before was as stoic as Ragna was now hiding behind his back with her guns out, shivering with fear.

"What is that thing?" asked Shirou quickly as a familiar face walked out of a nearby building and stepped up just behind the ooze which was before them.

"Well, I did not expect you to be a magus, or to see the two of you to come to school together Shirou. Now I can kill two magi at once!"

"Shinji! What the hell is this!" demanded Shirou as he yelled at his classmate Shinji Matou.

Shinji stood there and laughed to himself "I thought it pretty obvious Shirou. I'm a master in the Holy Grail war, and so are you. Either surrender your command seals or die!"

Ragna turned his gaze to Rin and Shirou. "The creature is called Arakune. It is problematic to fight but it should be no difficulty for us if we can hit it from multiple points and keep it pressured.

Noel nodded as a plan formed in Rin's mind. "Shirou, we'll deal with the servant. I'm guessing Shinji will run though. Can you chase him down and force him to get rid of the spell over the school?"

"No problem." Shirou stated as he glared and chased after Shinji who had run off leaving his servant to fight Rin, Ragna and Noel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirou had to admit that while he knew that Shinji was in the archery club he did not expect him to be such a fast runner, granted he himself was no slouch. All the part time jobs he took were mostly manual labor so he could stay physically fit, but he knew he was not at his best. The miasma, as Rin had called it, seemed to be draining him of his strength as he ran through the halls trying to catch Shinji. The halls themselves were filled with unconscious students as well, making it difficult to run without kicking anyone in the face accidentally like Shinji was.

It sickened him.

He had known Shinji for quite a while and while he knew he wasn't a nice person, he was still having trouble believing that he would do something like this. He was a mean person who used people for his own ends but to sacrifice the entire school seemed far too excessive.

By the time he caught up to him, Shirou noticed they were in the gymnastic and martial arts club room. A bad place to fight to say the least.

Shinji however looked afraid as he looked all around the room for a way to escape, only to find the only door being the one that Shirou had followed him through.

"Why are you doing this Shinji?" demanded Shirou as he walked up beside and picked up a redwood kendo bokken off of the ground to protect himself if necessary.

"What am I doing? What does it look like? I'm going to win the Holy Grail war, that is all that matters!"

"And you would kill everyone in the school to do so Shinji; do you want to win that badly that you would kill all of your friends?"

Shinji laughed to himself maniacally "of course, friends mean nothing; I can have everything I ever wanted when I win the grail for myself." Shinji screamed as he picked up metal gymnastics bar.

Within seconds he had cleared the space between them and swung down at Shirou hard with the metal bar. Barely able to block in time, Shirou knew he was in trouble as Shinji kept on swinging to strike him down.

Crack!

Shirou heard it before he saw it, the bokken he was using had broken right at the handle leaving him open to attack from Shinji who was now filled with a deviant glee as he smiled down at the defenceless Shirou who he could now beat into a bloody pulp.

I need a weapon. He can't kill everyone. He wouldn't. No he could and would, I need to stop him! thought Shirou to himself as he swung his arm in a broad arc hoping to catch the bar on his arm so as to give him a few more precious moments to find a weapon.

Clink

The bar never came. Shirou looked up to see what happened and was shocked. Shinji was on the floor looking horrified and holding a half foot of metal bar, the rest of it sitting on the floor beside him. And that was when Shirou saw it; in his right hand he had swung was a blade. The blade from his dream was in his hand, with its deep black handle and its bright silver blade it shone in the half-light of the room.

As Shirou stood up with the blade in hand he could see Shinji picking up a bokken of his own as he almost cried to himself.

"Stop the spell Shinji!"

"No"

"Stop the spell now Shinji!"

"Never!" cried Shinji as he ran at Shirou with the bokken over his head to strike down at Shirou's. A bad idea as it left him open to attack.

Shirou cursed to himself as he swung the blade in a quick arc that caught Shinji's bokken and tore it from his hand, flinging it into the air. As it hit the ground Shinji lunged for it as if trying to protect something. As he did this Shirou noticed a glowing symbol on the wall that had points on it that looked similar to the seal on Shinji's hand and smiled to himself, this is what shinji was guarding.

"I'll never stop this spell; you'll have to kill me Shirou!" Shinji screamed with an animalistic grin on his face, knowing that Shirou would not kill him.

"I won't kill you Shinji, but you're going to stop the spell!"

"Never!" Shinji yelled as he ran at Shirou with the bokken raised above his head.

Seeing this Shirou grimaced to himself as he sliced through the bokken with the short silver blade. In the same motion he swung his left arm, catching it on Shinji's throat and close lining him causing him to flip onto his back painfully. Looking at the symbol on the wall Shirou took the blade and thrust it into its center, causing the symbol, blade, and the miasma the symbol caused to quickly dissipate. "There, done" Shirou sighed heavily as he turned around to see that Shinji had gotten away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors notes: ah that took far too long, I had been stuck on the order of scenes forever to say the least but it has finally been fixed and finished. But now that the first fight with Shirou has been seen we can see the other half of it! On another note I'm going to be giving you all some quick char sheets for the servants so without further ado!**

Name: Ragna the Bloodedge

Class: Berserker

Alternate classes: Saber

Strength: B

Endurance: A

Agility: D

Mana: C

Luck: F

Passive ability's and skills -

Regeneration - Ragna has slightly higher than normal regeneration, allowing him to heal from wounds faster than most other people

Life steal. Using the blood scythe and azure grimoire Ragna siphons the life force of others to himself when fighting, allowing him to heal wounds in combat and fight for longer than most

Tainted blood - having been bitten by Rachel Alucard in one timeline ragna's blood has taken on a form that makes it unsuitable for use in any form of magic.

Azure grimoire, blood kain. - unleashing the power of the azure grimoire Ragna can create a aura of life stealing energy around himself, it also allows him to use black beast assisted attack like carnage scissors with impunity.

**Noble phantasm**

Black beast - Ragna unleashed the azure grimoires true force and unleashed its full power witch manifests itself as a black and red shadowy aura that engulfs him. he ends up in a humanoid black beast form that's power is unrivaled, but he cannot discern friend from foe and can kill himself in this state.


End file.
